1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable clamps and specifically to a clamp which supports waveguides and precision pneumatic/hydraulic conduit lines in high performance aircraft and spacecraft. It utilizes resilient support members with a workpiece cutout in a central circular element and an eccentric cutout in an outer support member for adjusting the vertical position of the workpiece. Slotted clamp mounting bases allow for any needed horizontal adjustment.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Workpiece clamps and support structure is a "busy" technical art field and a variety of moveable or adjustable support means has come into use over the years. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,990 to A. B. Gunthel Jr. for an ANGULARLY ADJUSTABLE BUS BAR SUPPORT ASSEMBLY, 1,709,898 to D. C. Cunneen (1926 issue) for a PIPE HOLDER OR SUPPORT and 3,146,892 to J. F. Budwich for a UNIVERSAL SWIVEL BEAM CLAMP are just a few of the many support clamp inventions available to the public. All are readily distinguished from the within device.